


Namesake

by pranxtorr



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pranxtorr/pseuds/pranxtorr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varric and the Inquisitor have a conversation about weapons and their names.  Varric x Lavellan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Namesake

**Author's Note:**

> Set long before “Well, Shit.” I love Varric so much and will be eternally frustrated that he isn’t romanceable in either of the games.

“Do all dwarves name their weapons, Varric?”

Varric looked up from his desk to see the curious elf in front of him, smiling. She had somehow made a habit of seeking him out the moment he had begun to grow tired of his work. He welcomed the distraction. “I’m not really like most dwarves, if you’ve failed to notice. Why?”

Lavellan grinned and crossed her arms. “Oh, I’ve noticed. But regardless, you named your crossbow,” she pointed out.

“I’ve met a number of people who’ve named their sharp and pointys a number of things, not all of them dwarves, either. Though they tend to stick along the lines of ‘Skull-Crusher’ and ‘Mauler’.”

She laughed and Varric felt his heart flutter a bit at the sound, a strange and foreign feeling. “So why did you name your crossbow Bianca?”

“Oh, this question again? Didn’t see that one coming,” he snorted. “I’ve already told you that I can’t tell you.”

“Was she someone important to you?” The question didn’t come as a surprise, and Varric wasn’t planning on answering it, but the look in her eyes was so vulnerable and expectant that he sighed in defeat.

“You could say that,” Varric said bitterly, thinking of his crossbow’s namesake. He pinched the bridge of his crooked nose and sighed before turning back to his writings. The ink had begun to dry, and, tired or not, he had to get this chapter done.

Sensing his sudden change in mood, Lavellan didn’t press for more information. Instead she walked forward, halting his ink stained fingers with her own. She gave him a smile that said so many things, beginning and ending with stay with me, don’t hide away. He looked away, her silent request too much for him just yet, and placed his hands in his lap. 

“Do you think I should name my weapons?” she asked quietly while taking out one of her daggers and looking it over.

“If you’d like. Got any names in mind?”

“I can’t say I’m really a fan of ‘Skull-crusher’,” she said, twirling the knife in her hands absentmindedly. Varric gulped down the ever present awe at her grace and dexterity.

“A namesake, then. Someone important to you?” he suggested.

She thought for a moment before her pointed ears darkened and she flashed him a toothy grin. “No, that couldn’t possibly work, it’d be too confusing.”

“Too… confusing?” he asked, furrowing his brow.

“To have two Varrics on the battlefield. Don’t you think?”

He stared at her as the meaning of her words sunk into him. She smirked one last time before turning and walking away, leaving him with a blush on his cheeks and her words echoing in his head.

Finally, a similar smirk spread on his own face. “Well played, Inquisitor.”


End file.
